


Rewards

by Jathis



Series: Master Kevin [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BDSM, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Gags, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin has two wonderful pets. Sadly only one knows how to behave himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zodiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/gifts).



Kevin leaned back with a soft sigh, letting his eyes flutter closed. One hand reached down, curling his fingers into the thick black hair resting on the head currently bobbing up and down in his lap. He gasped and cooed as his touch was met with a muttered groan and a tongue being pressed to the underside of his erection. “Good boy…very good boy, Carlos!” Kevin giggled, continuing to stroke Carlos’ head.

He looked up sharply when he heard a muffled whimper off to the side and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the sight that greeted him. His less obedient pet, Cecil, was kneeling on the floor, panel gag keeping him silent and unable to protest as much as usual. His wrists were kept tightly bound behind his back, a golden cage locked tight around his cock, preventing him from becoming hard at the sight of his Master receiving pleasure from the other pet.

“This is why I tell you to behave yourself, Cecil!” Kevin sniffed, shooting him a stern look, raising one eyebrow. His grip tightened a little on Carlos’ hair and he grunted as he started to roll his hips forward, making the former scientist gag around his erection, the head pressing against the back of his throat. “Maybe next time you won’t talk back quite so much, hm?”

Cecil whined and blushed as he was chastised, bowing his head sadly to look down at his own caged penis.

“You don’t get anything tonight,” Kevin snapped, “I want you to remember this the next time you decide to use that smart mouth of yours without permission! I…” He gasped and shuddered when he felt himself coming close to orgasm and he hissed as he hunched forward, clutching onto Carlos’ head with both hands now, forcing his pet to hold still as he fucked his face at a steadier rate, opening his mouth in a silent howl when he finally came, forcing Carlos to swallow all of it before finally releasing him and leaning back in his chair.

Carlos groaned as he pulled back, lips swollen and red as he panted, licking his Master’s softening penis clean as he looked up at him with watery eyes, hoping for some form of praise for a job well done. He sighed and closed his eyes in pleasure as Kevin stroked his cheek in fondness, mewling as he nuzzled the inside of his thigh, finally allowed to pause and catch his breath. “Master…” he croaked.

“Tomorrow you get to fuck Cecil for your Master’s entertainment,” Kevin promised, “how is that for a reward?” Kevin’s teeth flashed bright white and perfect when Carlos kissed the head of his soft cock in gratitude, nodding his head. “Good boy! I knew you would like that reward! Now go and get my favorite flogger would you? Cecil is just so  _naughty_  today!”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Offering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044510) by [candicame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candicame/pseuds/candicame)




End file.
